


Essentially Locked

by RyuRoy85



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRoy85/pseuds/RyuRoy85
Summary: ¿Qué darías para que todo cambie? ¿Para que las decisiones que tomaste no sean realidad? ¿Para que tus acciones sean otras? ¿O tal vez devolver aquello que perdiste? ¿A qué estás dispuesto? ¿Qué precio pagarías al aceptar?Esas  son las  palabras  que  oyó esa  alma  al  borde  de la  oscuridad  absoluta, de  un  abismo  sin  retorno , no hay nada     esperanza.¿Que  vas  a  hacer  ? Fue  lo  último  que  oyó
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Recorrido- 01 -Acceso - parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando la letra este en negrita es el pasado y cuando no lo esta es el presente

_ Hace, más de 200 años que no ando por esta ciudad , la verdad sacando por los edificios con vidrios , no a cambiado mucho , la gente sigue sufriendo. _

_ Los poderosos disfrutan de lujos y placer , mientras los pobres sufren miseria y dolor …  _

_ La verdad que en estos 400 años de mi actual vida ,no he visto nada distinto a lo que vi ; solo pasa el tiempo , las modas evolucionan o involuciona ... bueno ;Todo depende de cómo mires a la tecnología … pero sacando eso, todo sigue igual , los poderosos oprimen viviendo de los pobres y débiles que sufren...Acá ,en esta era , o 400 años atrás … _

Mientras miraba el cielo, veía la noche que caía y tapaba los edificios; que me rodeaban .

_ Sentí como el viento que nos atravesará al mismo tiempo a ellos y a mi … provocando que empezará a caer en un momento de recuerdos … en dónde el pasado era tan claro..  
_

**-¡Su majestad, Âme ha llegado…. !– decía un joven guardia en la entrada de un bello salón en donde el rey estaba sentado en su trono y con la mano hizo la señal , para que esa persona fuera a buscar a aquella persona.  
El joven guardia, se inclinó,haciendo una reverencia y salió por la puerta para buscar a esa persona , que su rey esperaba. Al Caminar un par de salones lejos de la sala de trono , llegó a una pequeña puerta de madera. Tomó la manija y la abrió, dejando ver una sucia y desarreglada sala en lo más profundo del castillo .  
En ese horrible lugar ,lleno de humedad, pequeñas bancos de maderas que estaban tanto o peor que ese mohoso lugar, una pequeñas velas que iluminaban, esa estancia con miles de súbditos que esperaban que su majestad quisiera recibirlos; por varios días.  
La luz de la sala contigua ,cegó a los habitantes de esa habitación y todos miraron a donde provenía .  
-Su majestad, lo podrá ver ahora…. -Hizo un silencio y volvió pronunciar palabra - Âme – dijo el joven soldado desde la entrada de esa humilde y desolada sala.  
Todos se miraron por un segundo alrededor de ese pavoroso lugar empezaba a generarse murmullos … Cuando un persona se levantó de lo más profundo de la sala, se estiró y fue lentamente a ese ráfaga de luz que provenía de afuera. Este venida vestido con una túnica con capucha de color Verde militar; El joven soldado lo miró, por un segundo , cuando a aquella persona solo sonrió a ver la expresión de la cara del soldado ,que era de asombro y desconfianza .**

**Y con amable voz sonó - Por favor, lléveme a la sala del trono… no hagamos esperar a su señor – eso hizo razonar la joven y se dirigió hacia la sala del trono sin decir nada; esperando o suponiendo que este lo seguía.**

**_  
  
_ **

**Caminando por aquello fríos y oscuros pasilla llenos de pinturas de antiguos reyes, de batalla y otros adornos. Nada que no allá en otros castillos; llegando así por fin a la gran puerta cubierta de tela de seda adornada con diseños muy decorativo a movimiento de ese siglo VII.Todo hacía juego , por lo menos.**

**El joven soldado, tocó de nuevo la puerta y esta se abrió . Detrás de ella había otro pasillo que llevaba a otra puerta. El encapuchado a ver otra pasillo solo suspiro y siguió al guardia que se detuvo en medio de aquel pasillo. –Ahora en adelante, sólo usted puede seguir – y así como llegó, se fue. Dejando aquella persona en medio del pasillo; este tomo aire y volvió a caminar. Al llegar a la gran puerta; Miró y por un momento .  
Detrás de ella estaba la sala del trono, su rey, su soberano, el monarca de las tierras en la que vivía desde que tenía memoria y el que provocó esta guerra sin sentido con el reino vecino.   
Así que tomo aire y golpeó la puerta , se abrió y dejó ver la sala del trono que estaba decorada con pilares de oro , telas colgadas de color rojo como la sangre , candelabros dorados que llevabas muchas velas que luminaba la sala, una alfombra de color rojo igual que de la telas que colgaban del techo , en las paredes , cuadros , espadas , escudos de casas que había caído al merced del rey de turno . A lado de cada columna de oro, había armaduras de hierro fundido con alguna joya enganchadas en ella. Y al final de esa alfombra el trono real.  
  
El gran trono que era de color dorado , cubierta con una tela color rojos ,media 2,00 metros. En él un rey de uno 40 años, con alguna cicatrices de guerra y una barba grisáceo dejaba ver, una melena y una tez blanca con ojos negros. Una ropa de seda a tropeciadada de color azul, su calza de color gris y sus zapatos de cuero negro. Llevaba consigo una espada a lado de su trono y su corona Dorada.  
  
El encapuchado, hizo una reverencia ; espero a la orden de su rey… Que este no tardó mucho en hacerla **

**-Adamante Âme…. Acércate quiero verte mejor – dijo la voz de su señor que era gruesa y áspera por las batallas que tenía encima .**

****

**Âme se acercó , lentamente sin levantar la vista del suelo , para no faltar el respeto a su soberano. A llegar a una cierto, distancias Âme se agachó de rodilla ante su señor… -¡Âme….! – dijo el rey a su súbito – ¿me dijeron, que tu tiene esos dones especiales que una vez cada tanto?… ¿nacen en estos reinos.?-  
  
  
Âme solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que su rey le decía, eso hizo que este continuará – Entonces, eres especial para el trabajo que voy a pedir – generando un silencio , poniendo nervioso a Âme ; Que esperaba , las órdenes de sus señor.  
Cuando la voz gruesa y áspera ,volvió a escuchar en esa sala.  
  
\- En el reino vecino del oeste está, algo que quiero con mucha necesidad …. - género una pausa y volvió a decir - Para poder ganar ; esta la guerra ,a nuestro enemigo el este … - levantó una mano apuntando a Âme , que permanecía en frente de él.  
Como dando un orden manifestó la orden hacia su súbito.  
-¡Necesito, tus poderes para poder hacerlo …!-.  
  
  
**

**Despùes de manifestar de esa forma a delante de toda la corte , el soberano del reino miró a sus súbitos y con la mano les ordenó se fueron de la amplia sala. Ya quedando solo su ,majestad se levantó del trono , y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Âme.  
  
**

**Tomó su tiempo , caminó muy lentamente y despacio … tanto género temor. Parecía un depredador, cazando a su presa; Que estaba inmóvil ante esa nociva presencia . Âme bajaba mas la cabeza, mientras que sentía esa sofocante esencia acercándose ,a Âme .**

**-Se, que lo que te pido, es algo que muchos, no harían …- A metros de donde su súbito estaba -Pero por el bien del reino .. ¡Te lo pido! ....-se originó un silencio medio incomodo entre ellos al oír la última frase , hasta que de nuevo pronunció palabras esa voz gruesa y áspera - ¡No!, ¡te ordenó!... Por el poder , que la corona me otorga -Toma aire para continuar -¡TE ORDENO , QUE HAGAS ESTAS MISION !- volteando hacia el Trono y dando La espalda a Âme ; Miró el escudo que llevaba en alto de su trono y continuó dando la misión a Âme .**

**_  
  
  
_ **

**Las horas pasaron , la figura de Âme se vio salir del Palacio, no muy lejano en la aldea cercana de palacio ;Los rumores , de que su soberano había pedido a uno de eso … hacer un trabajo importante, se empezaron a oír por todo el nativo. -¿¿escuchaste ???... ¿Dicen?, que llamaron a uno de esos …- le comentaba una campesina a otra.**

**-¡¡Que horror …!!- Tomando su rostro, sobresaltada de lo que escuchaba de la boca de su compañera. - ¡¡¡¡ No, Estamos a salvo, de eso mostró !!!!!-  
-¿No entiendo, Como…? - hizo un silencio y volvió a hablar -¿Nuestro señor … lo llamó? - contestó, la primera con horro.**

**-Dicen, que - Hizo una pausa , miró para todo los lados antes de seguir hablando - ...Aquel, ser de las tinieblas , embrujo a nuestro señor , Y se quieren quedar con todo reino-  
Las dos , suspiraron cuando una de ella se quedó mirando a las puertas del castillo - ¿que pasara , si eso pasa?- al decir eso con un timbre de pena y duda en su voz . Una descabellada , loca idea pasó por su mente y con más miedo que ante susurro algo tenebroso - Estaremos , perdidos … ni dios , ni Nadie … nos salvará…. - la otra campesina que había escuchado aquella horrorosas palabras de su vecina y no podía imaginar el terror que esas palabras generaban. **

**-¡¡¡¿¿Que, horrores nos esperan ….???!!! - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo , cuando la figura de un tranquilo , Âme apareció y las dos señoras lo miro extraño , hasta que una de ella noto sus ropas ,horrorizada señaló con el dedo al joven .  
**

**\- ¡¡Por dios !!... ¡Mira!- la otra campesina miro a donde estaba señalando aquella mujer y con horror levantó la voz, al ver Âme.**

**-¡¡¡Ohhh dios … uno de eso !!!- Las dos , colocaron las manos juntas y empezaron a rezar .  
Horrorizada,cerraron los ojos para que el ser del mal , no las corrompieron ; Âme , paso donde ellas estaban y empezó a escuchar la plegarias de esas dos mujeres.  
Âme sólo sonrió y siguió su camino , dado que desde chico, eso era normal… Ver y escuchar ese tipo de “cosas” en la gente, ya no le importaba, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas , era normal… Solo queria ser útil … Dado que gracias a sus dones, él ...Jamás sintió, que encajaba en mundo … Este horrible mundo , que lo marcó , como mostró . Por no, haber nacido normal. Y alejándose de las fronteras del palacio, Âme vio que un escolta real estaba a unos metros de él.  
Agarró con fuerza su capucha , para que la escolta real no vieran su cara... caminó lo más alejado posible.**


	2. Recorrido 02-Acceso - parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recuerden todo en negrita es en un tiempo de pasado , todo lo otro es el presente

Se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor que provenían de una azotea, en dónde se podía ver un círculo de color verde militar y en ese círculo un ser que agonizaba de dolor. Mientras, no muy lejos de aquel extraño aro, había dos sujetos, uno vestía con una túnica media grisácea y la otra persona vestía muy a la moda, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

El de túnica estaba de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y apoyando su manos en el piso como si estuviera agotado de una pelea.    
Mientras que la otra persona estaba sentada en la orilla de la azotea. Cuando un infernal chillido, lo sacó de su mundo .   
-¡Ohh!.. parece que estamos en la última … pequeño - 

Miró el aro que se estaba haciendo más fuerte mientras el ser de adentro se consumía más .    
-¿Acaso , te estas riendo de mí ?-

Le pregunté con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, dado que el diámetro de la órbita se hacía más pequeño y sus paredes más fuertes .   
-¿Yo?... - Hizo una pausa 

Claro que no , solo te hablaba - 

Comentó el sujeto que se encontraba sentado en el borde mientras miraba a su acompañante que estaba inmóvil y en la misma posición desde hace ya un largo tiempo en la misma posición, después miró nuevamente al cautivo y continuó diciendo 

\- A veces , él puede pasar horas y horas … en esta forma o peor … y es medio aburrido espero que él vuelva en sí - 

Sonrió y continuó diciendo

\- Y como a ti , te está costando , asumir que acabarás muriendo … te hablo - 

y movió sus dos brazos hacia arriba, expresando que no importaba lo que pasara con ese ser, ya que era inevitable que ese ser atrapado moriría de una forma u otra.

\- Así que, te cuento cosa que jamás saldrán a la luz - 

volvió a decir, cuando vio que aquel ser se retorcía de dolor por el aro . 

\- ¿Te diviertes maldita escoria ?... tu maldito Demonio - 

Le dijo el ente atrapado en el aro de fuego, provocando que el sujeto que estaba sentado en la azotea se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro la cual era tenebrosa y desquiciada pero a la vez se notaba un pequeño gesto de diversión en ella. Como si todo lo que ese ser le dijera fueran halagos. 

Y sonriendo con gusto , pasó la mano por su cara como si se masajeara los ojos, después acarició su nariz con el dedo mayor y con un sensual movimiento roso sus labios, para generar la atención en su boca .    
\- Me han llamado de muchas formas … pero jamás de la forma en que lo has hecho…. ¿creo? -

Y mientras le decía eso se levantó y con un caminar muy seductor se acercó hacia donde se encontraba ese aro de fuego verde que consumía la esencia de ese ente . 

Ya cerca del aro lo toco muy pícaramente dejando que el fuego y su dedo jugaba un rato y cuando se canso. Metió la mano dentro del aro y sujetó el cabello de ese ser .

\- ¿La escoria …? ¿¡creo que eras tú ?!…. - Con ira en su voz, que parecía acumulada . Tiró hacia él para generarle más dolor.

\- ¿Yo , que sepa? … ¿no me vendí al mejor postor?, ¿o si ? - 

tiro más fuerte de los cabellos y ese ser grito 

\- Tu , un monstruo mayor que servía al gran demonio de las  pérfida, se vende al mejor postor un humano que no tiene alma para comer - 

Y apretando con fuerza , su mano empezó a desfigurar tomando una forma monstruosa con la que al sujetarse en el cráneo de aquel horrible ser le clavó sus horripilantes uñas con la que lo perforó dejando salir tanto sangre como fluidos de él .   
\- No morirás por mis manos , por el simple hecho de que ... èl - 

Y haciendo una pausa señaló al otro sujeto , que estaba en el piso y continuó diciendo .   
\- Necesito, lo que tu tiene en el cuello - 

y tirándolo hacia arriba muestra una especie de tatuaje en el costado izquierdo del cuello de ese monstruo como si fuera una parte de un todo.

\- ¡Así que agradéceselo a él! -

Al hacer eso , el monstruo empezó a gemir y de su boca empezó a salir una especie de líquido rosado y espumoso el cual le empezó a recorrer por toda su barbilla , hasta la base del tórax . Después el ser que lo atacaba lo soltó dejando el cuerpo casi moribundo en el suelo; y viendo que el fuego se acercaba más a su víctima , se acercó unos pasos hacia donde estaba aquel sujetó y escucho los chillido moribundo del monstruo al ser consumido por el fuego verde, mientras de cuello una luz de color plateada cegaba a todo el lugar y se concentraban a un solo lugar. El único pie se coloca unos lentes de sol .

La luz se concentró en aquel sujeto y lo elevó mientras de sus ojos y boca salía una extraña luz .

\- Genial … se completó otra más … - Se acomodaba sus lentes mientras miraba el espectáculo. 

\- ¿cuántos más tendremos que cazar? - 

y moviendo su mano como mostrando o acariciando el aire apareció un cuaderno de color verde que se abrió solo, pasó uno segundo y las hojas se movieron por sí solas hasta llegar algunas hojas casi vacías .

\- Mmmm bastante solo vamos a la mitad de libro - 

De repente un fuerte golpe lo desconcentró y miró donde estaba aquel sujeto, al acercarse noto que estaba inconsciente después fue a los restos de las cenizas del monstruo, colocando en esas páginas casi vacías generando que aparecieran ciertas escrituras. 

De repente un viento con algo de arena sorprendió al joven que tenía la libreta entre sus manos haciendo que este la cerrará rápidamente .

\- Lo estaba buscando - 

La figura de una joven con ropa egipcia apareció en esa azotea, ella tenía brazos y pierna de felino y alas de águila.

El joven de la libreta la miro y al notar que se agacho para hacer una reverencias este la paró en seco .

\- Creo que te equivocas de sujeto … señorita? - 

intentando que le diera su nombre, la joven lo miró y contestó con una leve reverencia y comentó.

\- Fui enviada de parte de mi señor, la deidad de los cielos al gran dios Horus… hijo de los grandes dioses Isis y Osiris. El protector de los reyes, me ha enviado a buscar a Locked soul… para un trabajo - 

miro al sujeto que estaba en el piso y volvió a hablar 

\- Soy el ave que devora a sus enemigos … soy gllabërojë… efinger de los cielos - volvió a hacer una reverencia , espero una respuesta.

El que tenía la libreta en sus manos se rasco la cabeza después se acercó a su invitada estirando las manos .

\- Soy sombre, un placer soy como un ascensor de Locked soul… el intermediario entre él y el trabajo - 

y espero que la esfinge respondiera , pero solo lo miro, haciendo que él suspirara y le contestó.

\- Diganme … ¿de que se trata el trabajo? - 

Haciendo que la esfinge le explicara

\- El gran dios Horus quiere que hagas un trabajo en la tierra de los mortales para buscar a un espíritus que le robó a mi señor -

Y en lo que le explicaba sacó un papiro el cual le entregó a Sombre, después de leer el papiro miro a la esfinge y le respondió.

\- Entendido … yo se lo muestro a Locked soul y nos comunicamos con usted - 

La esfinge lo miró y haciendo una reverencia le terminó dando una Nymphaea de color media violeta o azul en degradé para una balnco y le comento.

\- Cuando , tengan una respuesta … romperlo y tirenlo al viento así nos llegará - 

y al decir eso un viento fuerte se sintió y la figura empezó a desaparecer como arena una tormenta.

Después de que la tormenta de viento y arena desaparecieran Sombre tocio por todo el viento y polvo que generó esa despedida, después volvió y se dirigió al sujeto del suelo y con una ramita o palito que encontro por ahi lo pico para ver si estaba vivo, al al notar eso , chasqueó los dedos y una aro de fuego azul envolvió a esa azotea.

Cuando el aro terminó de pasar por la azotea se sentó en la cornisa que daba al precipicio y apareció un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que el sujeto del suelo volviera en sí. 

\- Cómo puedes caer en los brazos de aquel ser , era perfecto … todo era perfecto … hasta que caíste en su garras y destruiste todo lo que nos agrada … por tener eso que los humanos llaman amor - soltó esa palabra mientras el humo de la primera bocanada del cigarrillo se iba hacia la noche.

**La escolta real paso rápido por el lado de Âme, mientras este sujetaba muy fuerte su capucha y apartaba la mirada ya que no quería que lo miraran raro o lo trataran mal … ya que tenían un largo camino a casa.**

**Ya era casi medianoche cuando la figura encapuchada llegaba a una muy pequeña aldea ,apoyó su cuerpo cansado… ya que habían pasado casi doce horas caminando y solo le faltaba un poco más, debía cursar esa aldea y estaría en su casa. Cuando el ruido de algo llamó su atención.**

**\- ¿Quien anda ahí ? -**

**la voz de una joven sonó mientras el encapuchado empezó a pronunciar una palabras**

**\- más allá del fuego que las cenizas quemar … arder en mis manos -**

**Apareció una bola de fuego en su plasma haciendo que todo se iluminara, por lo que pudo notar que la chica que le había gritado era conocida.**

**\- ¿¡Antonella!?... soy yo Âme… -**

**el encapuchado apagó la bola de fuego de su mano y la joven levantó la antorcha que usaban para iluminar su camino.**

**\- ¿Âme…? Volviste ??? -**

**La joven se acercó.**

**\- ¿cómo te fue?... es muy tarde … ¿Comiste ? ¿¿Debes tener frío?? ¡ven! -**

**La joven volvió caminar por la aldea cuando noto que su acompañante no se movían**

**\- ¿¿Âme?? -**

**Âme estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba … cuando la voz de un hombre se escuchó.**

**\- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ Antonella, Antonella!!!??-**

**-Creo que mejor sigo mi camino - y al terminar de decir eso la imagen de él desapareció .**

**La joven miró sorprendida al espacio vacío que había dejado el encapuchado y espero que esa voz llegara.**

**Ahí a metros de la caldera y en frente de ella un hombre de cabellos negros con algunas canas apracio con una antorcha .**

**\- ¿Dónde estabas? - hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia atrás de ella**

**\- Sabes que es peligroso estar afuera -**

**la joven miró al hombre y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba aquel hombre.  
-Tienes razón , papá es peligroso - caminar ya para la aldea otros hombres de la aldea aparecieron y se acercaron.  
\- Pierd … acá estaba … encontraste por lo que veo a Antonella - **

**con voz de alivio pronunció algo que la joven le molesto.**

**\- Ya que … eso debe estar por volver -**

**Antonella hizo una mueca al escuchar ese comentario, provocando que su padre la mirara feo .  
Una sombra miraba desde lejos lo que sucedía y cuando vio que todos se iban retomo su camino.  
  
**

**Ya en la casa , el padre de Antonella la tomó del brazo y le dijo.  
\- Deja de hacer esa cara por el bien de ti y de él … mejor que no te vean con esa caras -  
\- ¿Pero ,padre? - le reclamaba la joven a su padre que este ya la había soltado del brazo .**

**\- Nada de pero … él no es grato y los de su tipo no son gratos , saber que toda la aldea le teme y solo por que sirve para algunas cosas es aceptado para que se quede acá.**

**\- se fue a la mesa principal en donde había un par de cosas en ella como una copa de vino.  
Tomó un poco y miró a su hija que aún estaba parada en el mismo lugar .  
\- Ve a tu habitación .. mañana tenemos que hacer cosas -**

**tomó otro trago de vino y gritó**

**\- ¡Josefina !...¡ Anabolena! ..¿dónde están ? -  
Las figuras de dos chicas más grandes que Antonella aparecieron del lado de lo que podía ser una cocina .  
\- Aca estamos padre - **

**dijeron las dos jóvenes que parecía que habían escuchado todo detrás de la puerta.  
Josefina , prepárame algo caliente … estaré en espera de las maldades de la noche .. mientras que Anabolea, ve a preparar a tu hermano … estaremos despiertos toda la noche … y Antonella ve a tu habitación .  
las chicas obedecieron a su padre y se dirigieron a hacer cada uno sus cosas.  
ya hechas Josefina , acostada miraba el techo pronunció palabra.  
\- Anto… lo viste -  
\- ¿A Quien… Jesé ?- **

**Le dijo la joven de cabellos castaños que estaba en una de las camas cerca de la ventana .  
\- A él … a Âme … lo viste ¿¿volvió ?? -  
Antonella se levantó y la miró a sus ojos a su hermana **

**\- Si ,josé lo vi … recien llega de su viaje.-  
\- ¿Y como estaba ? - **

**la voz de su otra hermana sonó sacando a las otras dos .  
\- Pues … algo cansado … camino mucho para ver a nuestro señor - **

**dijo Antonella , mientras que Anabolea se sentó en su cama con la mirada algo preocupada , pero a su hermana menor .  
\- Antonella, deberías hacer caso a los que la aldea dice, dicen que firmó un trato con el diablo .-  
  
**

**Las palabras que su hermana dijo molestaron mucho a la pequeña de las 3 por lo que respondió .  
\- ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso ?... Él , es él … lo conocemos desde pequeñas … es nuestro amigo -  
las hermanas se miraron y la del medio contestó .  
\- No decimos , nada malo de él … pero desde que su madre , murió el cambio un poco - **

**dijo josefina mientras se sentaban en su cama .  
\- No puedo creer lo que oigo … es Âme … lo conocemos desde chicas - **

**Antonella indignada por las cosas que dijo su hermana se acostó y se tapó con toda la colcha de lana de oveja .  
\- Anto … solo decimos que tenga cuidado - **

**La mayor de ellas lo decía mientras terminaba de trenzar su pelo para acostarse , mientras la otra ya estaba acostada ,contestó .**

**\- eso Anto … al aldea dice cosas y eso puede tomar que tu tambien sos de ese tipo -**

**dijo la de medio mientras se acostaba en su cama esperando a que su hermana terminara de trenzar su cabello.**

**Antonella cerró los ojos para poder dormir rapido y no escuchar eso.**

**  
  
**

**No muy lejos de esa aldea una cabaña, muy pobre … la figura del encapuchado apareció a unos metros de esa cabaña .**

**Abrió la puerta y en la sala completamente sola y vacía el encapuchado dijo**

**\- llegue a casa -**

**Moviendo las manos y pronunciando otras palabras.**

**\- El fuego baila en mis manos os pido que me den calor en esta habitación -**

**y de sus dedos pequeñas llamas que fueron a la chimenea y a las velas del lugar .**

**Cerró la puerta y se sentó a lado de las chimeneas, suspiró y pronunció otras palabras.**

**\- Fuego que baila … se apagaran cuando yo me quede dormido -**

**y tomado una colcha de lana negra se acomodo en ese sillón viejo y vio cómo las llamas se movían mientras los ojos empezaban a cerrar.**

**  
  
  
**

**La mañana siguiente el aroma de algo que se cocinaba despierta al encapuchado y genera una bola de fuego en su mano pero vio a una anciana que preparaba el desayuno.**

**\- Anciana Juana , ¿que hace acá? -**

**\- no ves … hago el desayuno -**

**El encapuchado se quitó la capucha de su cabeza y dejó ver su cabello rojizo.**

**\- Sabe que le puede causar problemas -**

**La señora refunfuñó y tomó su cucharón y le dio a probar .**

**\- Estoy vieja y creen que estoy loca … ¿algo mas me puede pasar …? ¿ que tal ? -**

**y metió casi el cucharón en su boca.**

**Âme comió lo del cucharón y se lo dijo.**

**\- Muy rico como siempre anciana Juana -**

**La mujer sonrió y volvió a terminar el desayuno .**

**Los dos sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno , cuando la anciana pronunció.**

**\- ¿Cómo te fue con él ? -**

**Âme la miro , bajo el tarro de sopa y sonrió .**

**-Bien … quiere que haga un trabajo … uno que yo supervivencia … especialmente para alguien como yo -**

**La anciana a escucha eso cambió de cara y preocupada dijo.**

**-Âme querido … ten cuidado con esos trabajos… no siempre salen como te lo pintan … querido . -**

**El joven se levantó y tomó en los brazos y comento.**

**-tranquila … todo saldrá bien … además en cuatro días me esperan … si no voy saben que no acepta el trabajo … asi que tranquila yo tengo el control aca.-**

**Para aquella mujer que vivió muchos años sabía que nada bueno vendría de esos pedido.**

**El desayuno y curso normal y mientras la ansiedad se dedicaba a limpiar el joven dijo que iría por ahí al río que janian a unos 300 metros de la aldea y se retiró .**

**En el río vio cómo las mujeres de la aldea tomaban aguas en su jarros , tarros y hablaban de todo lo que pasaba por ahí … se alejo un poco más de la multitud esperando que nadie lo haya visto y cuando pensó que era apropiado se sacó la capucha de su cabeza dejando sentir el viento en ella … disfrutaba la briza de río por las mañanas y el aroma del agua parecía lo más rico posible.**

**Recordaba las veces que iba a buscar agua para su madre y las horas que pasaba mirando el agua cuando el ruido de ramas romperse lo sacó del recuerdo colocando otra vez la capucha en su cabeza.**

**Tomo el agua y cuando atino a salir para no encontrarse con nadie pero la diguas de dos personas aparecieron cortando el camino.**

**-¡Âme! - la voz de un joven llamó su atención y miro aquella fijaría .-Anto … ¡es Âme!- el joven volvió a llamar a su acompañaba cuando la luz de sol mostró a las figuras dos jóvenes de la misma o casi edad estaban en frente de él y por lo cual conocía a Âme.**

**-¿Gabriel...Antonella? … que hacen por aca ?? -**

**El castaño se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó .**

**-pues buscándote -**

**El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido nadie se tenían que acercar a él, estaba prohibido.**

**-Gabriel … porfavor … no - y con cada palabras que el pelirrojo decía el castaño se sujetaba más a él .**

**-vamos Âme … no hay nadie acá podemos ser los 3 de siempre -**

**Esas palabras calmaron a âme y abrazo a castaño .**

**-¿cómo te fue? -**

**Pregunto la chica mientras los dos chicos se soltaron y se sentaron a la orilla del río.**

**Âme le contó que bien que el viaje fue sencillo y que tenían que pensar pero era capaz de ser llamado para una misión , contó cómo eran los pasillos de palacio y que estuvo cerca de la caballeriza , haciendo que si amigo sonriera.**

**Ahora era turno de gabriel , él fue llamado por el ejército de su reino para ser parte del escudero del una espadachín y que dentro de 3 días se irá … para los otros dos joven se entristecieron dado que se separarian , y no saben si se volvían a ver .**

**Para el pelirrojo eran de los pocos que no lo trataban como un bicho y si él se iba … eso iba a pasar, volvería a ser tratado peor , mientras para antonella … Gabriel era como un hermano lo quería como un hermano el único que no la veía frágil sino valiente y al el irse … todo la veían igual que todas las mujeres del lugar.**

**El castaño sabía que su decisión lastimaría a sus amigos pero era el momento de su vida… él quería cambiar el mucho para Âme … y lo unico que podia era ser un espadachín de muy alto nivel como para que el rey lo pensaba mejor de el y ke hagan caso.**

**Noto la cara de sufrimiento de sus dos amigos y hablo.**

**-es lo mejor que puede hacer … yo quiero que esto cambie … no quiero que Âme se esconda para toda la vida-**

**El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó con el bote de agua y sonrió -Te lo agradesco amigo mío … por eso espero que todas tu metas se cumplan … ¿que les parece si festejamos esta gran oportunidad ? -**

**La idea agradó a sus dos amigos que planearon hacer en la casa del castaño quien estaba al borde de la aldea y nadie lo molestó … Dado que el joven escudero era huérfano de ya casi 7 años atrás .**

**Todos aceptaron y tomaron su cuencos y se fueron… gabriel y antonella y gabriel para el lado de la aldea y Âme para su cabaña.**

**No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de chicos de la aldea esparaván a un Âme muy distraído ciaboo de repente un golpe eb de cabeza llamó la atención. Un grupo de 20 personas lo esperaban . Tiraron piedras troncos , generaron que Âme se cayera cuando intentó irse de ahí.**

**Siendo acorralado con todo los demás y empezando a golpear de una brutal maneta.**

**La golpiza sigui un buen tiempo hasta que un hombre con varios aparecieron el lugar gritando una palabra - Aparecen-**

**Todos miraron quién era y al notar al jefe de la aldea, todo se quedó quiero.**

**-¿Quién es responsable de esta atrocidad? -**

**Nadie dijo nada … y se mantuvieron a su distancia. El hombre volvió a gritar -.... ¿Quién ordenó esto …? ¿ Quien osa .. hacer esto sin mi permiso ?- todo murmuraron … y nadie decía nada …**

**El hombre golpeó con la lanza el suelo y todo se callaron …- como nadie dice nada … toda la aldea será castigada y agradezcan que él no lo atacó - dijo el jefe.**

**El jefe de la aldea miró a uno que estaba a su costado derecho y ordenó. -Pierd , llevalo a su casa … - miró al otro lado - Normad tu retira a la multitud… - los dos hombre obedecieron y empezaron a retirarse y a llevar a âme y los aldeanos .**

**Con cuidados los hombres de pierd tomaron al joven y atravesaron algunas de los 20 aldeanos que aún estaban en el lugar mientras los otros despejaban el lugar.**

**-Cuidado …. Cuidado que si le pasa algo mas … cuando este cociente nos mata -**

**La mirada de su líder se clavó en el joven aldeano que llevaba en brazos a Âme.**

**-Shuuu , tarado … quieres que nos castiguen más -**

**El aldeano que sostenía una de sus piernas le dijo al que primero hablo y ese negó con la cabeza .**

**-igual que importa … aun no entiendo cómo sigue aquí- dijo el del otro lado del que primero habló.**

**La voz gruesa y mayo se escuchó.**

**fácil … aun es de aldela y hasta que el jefe no diga lo contrario el es de esta aldea . - Pierd abrió la puerta y vio que lo humilde y desecha cabaña que Âme vivía sostuvo la puerta y guio a donde debería ser la cama de él , señaló a sus hombre y estos dejaron al cuerpo del herido y pobre Âme en ella .**

**Mitras se retiran Pierd miro triste esa cabaña y negó con la cabeza … Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la aldea.**

**Por otro lado no muy lejos de la cabaña de Âme un joven y una joven vieron todo lo que paso , mientras que el joven menor que la chica la sostenían y le tapaba la boca para que no las oiga , sintió como lágrimas de la chica mientras le decía algo en el odio.**

**-Shuuu … tanto calama … se van e iremos a verlos si … - la joven entre lágrimas movió la. Cabeza en afirmación y espero que se fueran.**

**Por otra parte, el jefe de la aldea habla con alguien no muy lejos de donde todo pasó .**

**-gracias - decía esa persona.**

**-no hay por qué … Lastima Que no llegue antes - dijo el jefe de la aldea .**

**tranquilo Oscard … tranquilo …Âme es fuerte … como su madre , su padre… a su familia … así que tranquilos- volvió a decir la figura .**

**-No lo se … no lo sé juana … debería proteger más -**

**La anciana se acercó y palamó el brazo del hombre y contestó.**

**-haces todo bien estás protegiendo y cumpliendo la promesa que les hiciste… ahora ve … Me encargo de Âme- y se dirigió a la cabaña.**

-Mmmm- se escuchó un gemido mientras la figura de Sombre miro al sujeto tirado en el suelo … se levantó y fue a donde estaba .

-Buenas noches …. Bella durmiente - 

El sujeto del suelo se tocó la cara al escuchar la voz de Sombra. -Sombre … ¿ que paso ?- 

-pues lo de siempre … bella durmiente … atrapaste al monstruo y conseguiste el fragmento … pero el traspaso te costó más de lo normal.- estiró la mano para que este se levantara.

-Sinto quien todo da vuelta - volvió a decir el joven mientras masajeaba su cien. 

\- jajajaj , pense que un ser como tu no le pasaba eso - 

Los ojos amarillos se clavaron en Sombra y este río algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo … tranquilo … vamos rápido a descansar - y ya casi en pie chito los dedos y un aro azul apareció alrededor de ellos y desaparecieron.

El mismo aro apareció y un cuerpo cayó en una sala de estar .

-uph…. Perdón …. El próximo cálculo , el que tenían la túnica verde lo miro con odio y cuando la voz de una persona se escuchó.

-puede ser normal y entrar por la puerta - un joven muy pálido de cabellos negros y con mechas verdes apareció .

-es aburrido Arntasi … es aburrido - 

Al escuchar eso de Sombra el joven que llegó se colocó en posición de pelea y una aurora negra invade el puño de aquel joven de mechas ;cuando el encapuchado se paró entre ellos y paró .

-Arntasi … basta … que puedas hacer eso … Sombre no lo dañaras … Sombre está más allá de todas las cosas - mientras el encapuchado lo frenaba.

Refunfuñó al morocho con la mechas cuando la voz de alguien llamó la atención de los 3 individuos.

Basta de pelea … aquí "sinus" nadie pelea con nadie … ¿ ¡se extendió !?- la voz duró un orden y los 3 seres movieron la cabeza como niños pequeños y el de cabello púrpura sonrió .

El encapuchado se sintió mareado de nuevo con su mano en su ojo dijo que subiría a su cuarto dejando a los de la sala mirando raro.

-¡¿DIME QUE LE HICISTE !? - amenazó a Sombre mientras este se movía esquivando los golpes fallidos . Cuando el de pelo púrpura lo sostuvo de la ropa y le preguntó .

-¿que pasó ? Sombre?- 

Este se paró y levantó las manos como sin saber que pasaban y contestó. -siempre es un caso … el que vuelva en sí … pero esta vez … - miro a donde el encapuchado se había ido …- fue peor - 

Los dos miraron a lo lejos hasta que la voz chillona de morocho con mechas los arnamo .

-suéltame Menadel me ahogas - 

Tanto como Sombre y Menadel se miraron y soltaron al de cabellos negros .

La puerta se escuchó y el encapuchado tapó su cabeza otra vez y contestó -adelante - y le lamente se abrió detrás de ella estaban Sombre y Menadel.

Menadel entró con una bandeja y la dejó en una silla en la habitación .

-¿cómo te sentís ?- el encapuchado sonrió y contestó .

-mejor … me duele un poco pero ya pasa - 

Menadel lo miró , apoyó su mano sobre el ojo que le molestaba y dio una plegaria .    
El encapuchado suspiraba y cuando terminó Menadel sonrió y se fue .   
-Ok descansa .. mañana estarás mejor que el gran poderoso te proteja de todo - dejando a Sombre mirado raro a encapuchado.   
-No digas nada , Sombre ... ya sabes que él es así - si estiro un poco ,mientras se refregaba el ojo izquierdo.   
-Lo se , lose .. es un ángel ... pero es raro ... ¿no crees ? -    
el encapuchado sonrió y miró a su acompañante .   
-Más raro que vos y yo ...?? -    
Sobre sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la ventana.   
-Tenemos un trabajo ... - le tiro el papiro al encapuchado y este lo miro    
después de un buen rato lo miro raro a su acompañante y este río.   
-No entiendes jeroglíficos verdad ?- 

-No... no se eso ... se muchas cosas pero no eso en específico -    
respondió el encapuchado y cuando iba dar el papiro para que se lo tradujera Sombre empezó hablar algo raro , como si nada tuviera sentido y los quelogrifocos empezaron a escribir en latín.

-Ahora?... mejor ?-    
Sombre se movía de un lado a otro en el borde de la ventana esperando respuesta del encapuchado , que leía atentamente el papiro.   
Minutos después , el encapuchado miró a Sombra.

-Dime , esto es algo raro encontrar?... ¿será esa persona ? -    
subiendo su manos para marcar que no tenía idea Sombre sonrió y le preguntó .- Dime que harás , si esto tiene que ver con esa persona ? -    
el encapuchado lo miró, tocó el cuello donde tenía un tatuaje y sonrió .   
-Hacer que lo pague ... por el estoy acá , por el estoy así ... - los ojos de el encapuchado que eran amarillos ,se volvieron más fuerte de su color y transformó un leve sonrisa de sádico , eso a su sombrío y despreocupante amigo le fascinaba ; el encapuchado se levantó se dirigió a una de las ventana y sujeto su capucha.   
-Dile que acepto el contrato ... que después hablaremos sobre mi paga ... - abrió la otra hoja de ventana donde estaba Sombre y se recargo un brazo y dijo .   
-De ti estoy atado , de ti eres mi contacto ... Llévame donde necesito ir ... a través de las sombras- y antes de saltar miró a Sombre. Que tenía en su mano Nymphaea ... Sonrío y salto .   
  


Ya solo en la habitación del encapuchado Sombre , tomo Nymphaea y lo rompió , abrió la mano y un viento salió de la nada mientras se llevaba los pétalos de su mano , Sombre dijo.   
  


\- Locked soul, acepto ... el trabajo ... pronto quería verlo en persona -    
  


Y vio como los pétalos se empezaron a iluminar y alejar para el este.

conatinuara ..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aca la segunda parte espero que les guste nos estamos leyendo ,. buen finde


	3. Essentially Locked- Recorrido 03-Encargo-

Una joven miraba las luces de la Ciudad mientras unos pétalos de Nymphaea formaban un círculo alrededor de ella.

\- Mmmm... Ok -

Dijo la joven y después saltó al vació, mientras caía en el aro de los pétalos de Nymphaea que aún flotaban en el aire, haciendo que ella desapareciera de esa dimensión para ir a otra, apareció en un palacio en donde todo tenía un tinte Egipcio. Al tocar el suelo caminó por un pasillo de ese gran palacio Egipto que la llevaba a un semicírculo en donde había muchos tronos. 

Casi en la entrada de ese semicírculo un soldado con cabeza de coyote se paró delante de ella haciendo que ella mirara hacia dentro… en donde pudo ver a un par de seres que hablaban entre sí, después otro sujeto con cabeza de ave apareció y el primer soldado la dejó pasar.

\- Doy mis saludos a ustedes mis grandes divinidades, vengo a darles un mensaje de mi señor -

Se inclinó y esperó la respuesta de aquellos seres.

\- Habla ... ya, que el Arcángel Gabriel se va - 

El arcángel que estaba cerca de aquel ser hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la salida, en seguida el ser que estaba sentado habló nuevamente.

\- Nos vemos dentro de un par de días ... Primo - 

El arcángel sonrió y se retiró al pasar frente a una esfinge y volvió a hacer una leve reverencia como saludo, después miró al frente hacia la salida en donde vio un ángel que vestía un tipo de armadura tipo medieval pero al mismo tiempo moderna y tenía unas alas de color violetas el cual estaba esperando.

Ya afuera de la cámara el ángel de alas violetas se le acercó.

\- ¿Señor??... ¿todo bien?? - 

El castaño le sonrió y contestó a la pregunta de su ángel. 

\- Si todo está bien, mañana tendremos asuntos que atender en los templos nórdicos -

Se detuvo, miró al ángel y agrego.

\- Cerca de los alpes ... ¿algún problema con eso? - 

El ángel no supo el por que de la pregunta, por lo que solo sonrió y contestó.

\- Soy un ángel de misiones importantes, por lo que estoy listo para cualquier misión - 

Al escuchar su respuesta sonrió, con eso confirmaba que él era el indicado para estar a su lado, como su mano derecha.

\- Entonces, hay que dirigirnos al gran altar y preparar las cosas para mañana -

Miro hacia una puerta y el ángel de alas violetas miro extrañado.

\- ¿¿Pasa algo señor?? -

Le preguntó el ángel a su superior, haciendo que el Arcángel volteara a verlo y le respondió.

\- No... todo bien ... adelantate Paladin ... yo me encargare de otra cosa -

Después se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que estaban abiertas, mientras el ángel de alas violetas hizo una reverencia y se dirigió volando hacia el gran altar.

En la cámara, la esfinge le informaba que Locked Soul si aceptaba el encargo, mientras que la deidad lo miraba muy atento le hizo un anuncio.

\- Ok Gllab, eres la encargada de que todo salga como se debe y me debes mantener informado, ve y dile a Locked Soul que iré cuando caiga el sol, en la tierra del sol naciente lo estaré esperando en la torre de tokio -

La esfinge solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y despidió.

\- Con su permiso mi señor ... deidad me retiro -

Se levantó, dejando a su señor de pelo marrón claro sentado.

\- Parece que la esfinge, está muy ocupada …¿ no?, ¿Horus? - 

El ser de pelo marrón claro miró al ser que venía a sus asientos.

\- Seth, si está ocupada ... -

Hizo un silencio mientras veía como entraba aquel ser rubio.

\- Le encargué un trabajo ... y ya sabes como me gustan las cosas - y sonrió.

\- Si, lo se ... -

Le sonrió mientras le respondía, después se sentó y al mirar al frente vio como aparecía un soldado por lo que comentó.

\- Creo que te dejaré solo -

Seth se levantó y salió de la cámara.

En otro lugar en Sinus, Sombre bajaba a la sala de la habitación de Locked Soul, mientras que el ángel Menadel estiraba su alas que tenían un tinte rosado.  
\- Wooooo!!!! la verdad me asombro cuando veo esas alas! -

Le decía con mucha emoción al ver sus alas, por lo que Menadel le respondió.  
\- jajajaja .. vamos Sombre … ¿¿¿hace cuanto que estas aca?? …y no es la primera vez que las ves -

\- Pues no tengo idea … ya que cada tanto desaparezco y aparezco -

Le respondió Sobre mientras le sonreía y haciendo que Menadel riera mientras estiraba nuevamente las alas.  
\- ¿Trabajas? -

Le preguntó Sombre a Menadel, a lo que el ángel solo afirmó con la cabeza, mineras el morocho cabello negro y reflejos violetas fue a buscaba algo.  
\- ¿Y el niño lindo? -   
El ángel sonrió y se acercó a Sombre.

\- No lo molestes Sombre, el necesita dormir… -

El morocho sonrió para luego empezar a reír, dejando al ángel sorprendido.  
\- Tranquilo, que no voy a molestar a esa alma … ya tiene dueño -   
Menadel sonrió ya que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, así que tomó su túnica y se la empezó a colocar, mientras el morocho se sentaba con una copa de vino y admiro otra vez las alas de su acompañante.   
\- Me fascinan, ese tinte de color rosado … es precioso -

Al escucharlo hizo que se sonrojara un poco el ángel ya que era raro que él le dijera eso, pero ya debería acostumbrarse, mientras terminó de colocarse su túnica y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo a su acompañante.

\- Recuerda no genera problemas Sombre … en un par de días vienen nuestros superiores -

Sombre levantó la copa y sonrió, ya que él sabía lo sucedido hace un par de días ya que él había recibido la notificación; por lo que suspiró y volvió a tomar el vino cuando de repente unos pétalos iluminados aparecieron en la sala.  
  


Tomo su mentón con la mano y leyó los jeroglíficos y contextos en voz alta.  
\- Ok, nos veremos en la torre de tokio -   
los pétalos brillaron y salieron por la ventana, Sombre suspiro y empezó hablar en latín antiguo que generó una esfera de luz que se consumió a sí misma y volvió a su copa.

  
  


El encapuchado corría por la ciudad, por un camino oscuro que lo llevaba a través de dos dimensiones, una la mortal y la otra la espiritual en donde existen todos los seres mágicos que se cuentan en los cuentos, cuando llegó a un lugar como una tienda de naturista y santería tomó la puerta y abrió.

\- Bienvenidos … ya estoy con usted -

Y el encapuchado sonrió.

**\- Shuuu … tranquilo -**

**La voz de la anciana Juana se escuchaba mientras los gemidos de dolor salían de la boca de Âme.**

**\- Tranquilo niño todo estará bien -**

**Miró la ventana y preguntó.**

**\- ¿¿Dónde estará esa chica?? -  
\- A-GU-A -**

**La voz temblorosa se Âme se escuchó y la anciana se acercó con un cuenco con agua, apoyó con cuidado el los labios del joven y al tomar un poco de agua comenzó a respirar agitadamente por lo que la anciana suspiraba preocupada, había utilizado agua para bajar la fiebre de Ame por lo que ya estaba a temperatura normal y el agua para que él tomara se había agotado, así que la anciana se levantó lentamente y colocó su manos en el cuenco en donde estaba el agua para bajar la fiebre y suspiro.**

**\- Hace años que no hago esto mi niño … años … y espero que funcione -**

**Movió las manos en sentido de reloj y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras.**

**\- “Frío como el hielo, frío como el mar … tu agua del río baja tu temperatura como el mar ” -**

**Lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que el agua del cuenco brillo de un azul frío y la anciana colocó el paño en el cuenco y sintió el agua demasiado fría.**

**\- Uh! … por fin … funciono querido -  
colocó el paño en la frente de Âme y sintió como este se estremecía por lo frío que del paño.  
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo -**

**Le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabello para poder tranquilizarlo; cuando la puerta se abrió y Antonella apareció agitada trayendo dos baldes de agua y atrás de ella estaba Gabriel cargando la leña.**

**\- Rápido muchachos …. hay que calentar esta casa antes de que la noche caiga -**

**Les decía la anciana mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Antonella.  
\- ¿Como esta?... ¿¿anciana Juana?? -**

**Le preguntó la joven mientras esta le entregaba una blade .  
\- Mejor .. mija … mejor … pero si cae la noche y no calentamos este lugar la fiebre de Âme no bajará en días y empeora -**

**Llevó uno de los blades a un cuenco y vió como el leve fuego que había en la chimenea se estaba consumiendo, mientras Gabriel le tira un pedazo de leña y así poder hacer que el fuego se avivara.**

**\- ¿¿Por qué ?? … ¿¿porqué ? -**

**Se preguntaba Antonella, mientras se acercaba a Ame que estaba respirando con dificultad.**

**\- Tu no haces nada malo... ¿por qué ? -**

**Pasó su mano por la mejilla de su amigo mientras este respiraba con dificultad.**

**\- Âme, tranquilo estamos acá, tranquilo -  
\- Mija … cambiale el paño … -**

**Y Antonella le cambió el paño de la frente de Âme y este suspiro de nuevo.  
Mientras la anciana tomaba las hojas de la ventana de madera para que no entrara el viento frío de la noche se preguntó.**

**\- ¿Dónde está ese niño? -**

**cuando la figura de un niño apareció.**

**\- Aca, traje las verduras del huerto de su casa, señora Juana -**

**Le dijo el joven levantando una bolsa con las verduras.  
\- Genial Harry lindo … ven ayúdame a cerrar esto y empezamos a preparar algo para que coman … - **

**Harry se acercó a la ventana en donde estaba la anciana, mientras que Gabriel empezó a prender las velas para iluminar la cabaña.  
  
**

**Al terminar de cerrar la ventana la anciana giró y les dijo.**

**\- Comen algo y los 3 se irán … es peligroso que esten aca -**

**Los ojos de Antonella eran de sorpresa al escuchar eso y se levantó con odio.**

**\- No, yo no me iré de acá …. -**

**La anciana se acercó con ella y la tomó en los brazos mientras le decía -**

**Mi niña linda, no puedes estar acá ya que eso generará más problemas de los que hay …. hoy ve a tu casa … mañana vienes y ves como esta -**

**La joven negaba con la cabeza mientras la anciana intentaba convencerla de algo que no quería cuando la voz de uno de los jóvenes se escuchó .  
\- Yo me quedo … al fin y al cabo … en pocos días me tengo que ir … y vivo solo -**

**La anciana y la joven voltearon a ver al castaño que traía una manta a su herido amigo.**

**\- ¿que? … mis padres murieron hace mucho y en unos días seré el escudero de una paladin … así que yo no tengo problemas -**

**Les decía mientras tapaba a Âme, después volvió a verlas y les sonrió mientras le decía algo a su amiga ya que sabía que iba a contestar.  
\- Anto … no soy el hijo de la mano derecha del jefe de la aldea pero tú y Harry sí lo son .. mejor vengan mañana más tranquilos - **

**La joven suspiraba ya que odiaba lo que Gabriel les había dicho pero era la verdad, ella estaba siempre en la mira de todos y aunque era lo bastante rebelde y obstinada para escuchar lo que la aldea decía, era preferible por el bien de Âme que ella y su hermano regresarán a su casa.**

**\- Además -**

**Le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de Âme.**

**\- Él no se irá a ningún lado -**

**La joven suspiró y aceptó todo lo que le habían dicho y se soltó de la anciana y comentó.**

**\- Bueno, cocino yo -**

**\- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! NOOOO, TU NO ERES JOSEFINA … SOLO SABES HACER SOPA -**

**Dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacía dónde estaba Âme.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste? pequeño mocoso -**

**Le respondió ofendida mientras levantaba su puño amenazando a su hermano que este se alejaba y se escondía atrás de la anciana para que no le pegaran, haciendo que tanto la anciana Juan y Gabriel riera.**

**\- Bueno, cálmense .. no hagan tanto alboroto … acá hay un enfermo …-**

**Hizo una pausa.**

**\- Además hace mucho que no como tu sopa -**

**Haciendo de esta manera que Antonella se calmara un poco.  
\- Ok, hago la sopa y te dejaré un poco para el camino - **

**Se dirigió a la mesa cerca de la chimenea y tomó la bolsa de las verduras que había traído Harry.**

  
  


**Gabriel se acercó a Harry y le dijo.**

**\- Tu hermana sabe hacer mil cosas … pero la cocina no es su fuerte … -**

**Colocó la mano en el hombro del chico y volvió a hablar.**

**\- Pero esa sopa es lo mas rico que puede hacer … y lo hace con amor … -**

**Sonrió y se fue a ver el agua que estaba en el cuenco para tomar.**

  
\- Hola, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? -

Le preguntó un zorro gris que llevaba puesto un delantal, cuando de repente se frenó en seco y miró al encapuchado.

\- ¡¡¡Oh!!! … si es mi cliente favorito, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?? -

El encapuchado sonrió …. mientras le daba un pequeño papel y el zorro sonrió al recibirlo. 

\- Veo que va a ser algo genial … bueno espere y ya le traigo las cosas -

Así que se dirigió al fondo del local mientras el encapuchado empezó a caminar por la tienda cuando noto un espejo, movió con su mano una parte de la capucha que dejó ver su cabello rojo y el tatuaje en su cuello; al ver su tatuaje en el reflejo del espejo lo comenzó a acariciar suavemente mientras decía algo. 

\- Un poco mas … contigo tengo un paso más cerca de lo que debo hacer -

Y volvió a acariciar suavemente el dibujo de su cuello .  
\- Bueno señor, ya tengo todo solo nos faltarían las gotas de algas marinas del lago de las sirenas, que las tengo acá al frente -

Dejando casi todo lo de la lista en las barra, mientras el encapuchado se acercó para ver todas las cosas de la lista y sonrió.

\- Bien todo está listo -

El zorro hizo unos movimientos y una esfera de cristal absorbió las cosas de la barra.

\- El pago es de siempre soñar - 

El encapuchado movió sus manos como generando un remolino de dónde salieron unos pequeños cristales.  
\- ¿4 están bien o necesita más? -

El zorro sonrió y tomó los pequeños cristales y le contestó.

\- Esta bien … estos son suficientes -

El encapuchado tomó la esfera de cristal e hizo una pequeña reverencia después se acercó a la puerta y vió como aquel zorro miraba feliz su pago.

Cuando se encontró afuera de la tienda una esfera de luz apareció enfrente de él y cuándo lo tocó, la voz de Sombre se escuchó.  
\- _Nos veremos con el cliente a la hora que el sol baja en egipto, en la torre de tokio -_

El encapuchado sonrió y se dirigió hacía el mismo camino oscuro cuando un carruaje apareció.  
\- ¿Señor Locked? -

Un lagarto le preguntó desde el carruaje.

\- ¿Si?... ¿quien me busca? -

Le preguntó el encapuchado al lagarto   
\- El señor Sombre dijo que le encargó este transporte para ir más rápido -

Y el lagarto le abrió la puerta y el encapuchado subió con un poco de desconfianza y la puerta se cerró, y en seguida el lagarto movió las riendas y el carruaje salió de prisa. 

A pocas cuadras del refugio Locked noto que una figura lo esperaba en la puerta y este tomó su esfera de cristal y la enterró sobre su pecho, como protegiendo la esfera de esa figura hasta que el carruaje se acercó un poco más y notó que era el mismo Sombre por lo que dejó de proteger la esfera.

Al llegar se bajó del carruaje y Sombre se acercó para pagarle al conductor , el encapuchado negaba con su cabeza.

\- Sabes que puedo caminar sobre el aire … esto no lo necesitaba -

Se lo decía mientras entraba en la estancia.  
\- Yo que quería hacer algo lindo -

Le respondía mientras le pagaba al lagarto, el morocho hacía el papel de víctima porque qué le dijo el encapuchado.  
\- Vamos .. Som … no empieces -

Al abrir la puerta del lugar el morocho con reflejos violetas empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el encapuchado y negaba con la cabeza.

\- No entiendes, tenemos que llegar antes de

que el sol se apague en Egipto -

Le decía mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.  
  


Locked , dejó la esfera de cristal en la mesa y lo miró raro pero antes de que él dijera algo su acompañante le dijo.  
\- Hay que averiguar cuando se pone el sol en Tokio y en Egipto …. tu lo sabes? -

Locked negó con la cabeza, sin saber como decirle a su acompañante que no tenía la menor idea, cuando la voz de Arntasi Asi se escucho.

\- En Egipto el sol se va a las 17:03 pm … en Japón está a 7 horas de Egipto, así que sería a las medianoche de Japón -

Los dos individuos lo miraron y sonrieron, el morocho salto sobre el pálido compañero de vivienda y le empezó a agradecer como si fuera la maravilla del mundo, mientras el pálido de ellos parecía sofocarse por el amor del morocho, Locked solo sonrió mientras tomaba la esfera y movía la mano en forma de las manecillas de reloj y todo lo que compro salió de ella.   
Miró a sus acompañantes y vio que aún seguían en la pelea de tira y afloja de siempre, por lo que tomó un mortero y empezó a triturar las algas del río de las sirenas cuando un golpe llamó la atención del encapuchado y al ver lo sucedido les dijo.

\- Dejen de hacer eso… o les dejo a Menadel -

Al escuchar lo que dijo los dos morochos dejaron de pelear y se separaron como dos lindo niños, el de reflejos violetas se dirigió a la cocina mientras les preguntaba si querían algo de tomar, el encapuchado lo miro y sin decir nada el morocho con reflejos violetas sonrió.

\- Si, si … te llevo café con chocolate -

Mientras Arntasi solo suspiro y se acercó a la mesa en dónde estaba el mortero.  
  


\- Dime … ¿¿qué es eso?? -

El encapuchado lo miró y dejó de triturar las algas.

\- Un trabajo … -

Arntasi negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

\- No entiendo como hacen eso, enserio que no entiendo -

El encapuchado sonrió y contestó.   
\- Antes … no entendería por que tu hiciste eso -

lo señaló.

\- Pero esto es un trabajo .. una forma de ser útil -

Arntasi solo suspiró mientras levantaba uno de los hombros y cuando iba a decir algo, apareció Sombre.  
\- Acá está tu café -

Dijo Sombre y después se sentó con otra copa de vino, al verlo Arntasi lo miro raro y negó con la cabeza . 

\- ¿¿Que pasa?? -

Le preguntó el encapuchado.

\- Nada, nada … solo que no entiendo -

Dijo Arntasi a ver cómo ellos tomaban sus bebidas, el encapuchado al escuchar el comentario de su amigo lo miró y sonrió.  
\- Lo se … -

Arntasi suspiro y volvió a ver el mortero.

\- Dime , ¿que es? -

El encapuchado sonrio y tomó el polvo de una bolsita de color verde.  
\- Es un hechizo de rastreo -

Arntasi lo miró raro mientras su amigo le explicaba.  
\- Tengo que rastrear algo y de ahí usaré esto -

Y levantó otro polvito en otra bolsa.

\- Para atraparlo -

El reloj de péndulo sonó ya que marcaba las 8 pm, Arntasi miró el reloj y se estiró.

\- Ya veo … si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar algo … -

Después se levantó y fue a buscar un abrigo.

\- Capas que cuando vuelva no los veo … ¿o si? -  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza y con ese acto se fue a la calle.

\- No necesito que vengas hoy -

Le dijo el encapuchado .  
-Tranquilo …. tengo que hacer algo … así que nos vemos a las 1 o 2 am -

Sombre tomó su vino y vio como el encapuchado terminaba de hacer su hechizo, cuando Locked terminó de mezclar las cosas se levantó y empezó a decir unas palabras y de sus manos salió una luz negra.  
\- Mando a buscar tu rastro, de sangre tú me seguirás, hasta donde yo quiera, buscaras lo que quiero -

Cuando terminó de decir las palabras la luz negra que salía en su manos aumento y se encogió en el mortero empezó a dibujar como un contenedor con su manos para que todo lo que había en el mortero entrara en él.  
\- Bueno, me tengo que ir … nos vemos mas tarde - 

  
  


En algún lugar, un ángel con tinte rosado en su alas llegaba al techo de un hospital.

\- Hola -

Una voz se escuchó el ángel miró hacia un costado y vio a otro ángel sentado en el borde de hospital   
\- Hola lindo … cómo andas ? -

Le dijo Menadel al ángel que estaba sentado en el borde del techo del hospital.

\- Estas trabajando hoy? -

Menadel sonrió y se acercó para poder hablar con más tranquilidad con aquel ángel.

\- Si, hoy trabajo .. y tu? -

Aquel ángel se movió para que Menadel se pudiera sentar a su lado.  
\- Hoy nace un bebé .. y parece que tengo que ser su ángel de la guarda -

Sonrió mientras levantaba una carta de color celeste, mientras Menadel sonrió y sacó una carta rosa.

\- Tengo que curar a una niña .. que va a nacer -

Los ojos de otro ángel se abrieron y sonrió - ¿Así que tu seras mi pareja en este trabajo? -   
El peliverde sonrió al escuchar el comentario y empezaron a reír.   
  


De repente una rafaga de viento llamó la atención de los dos ángeles y vieron unas alas de con tinte violetas pasando por ahí.

\- Parece que los de misiones importantes se están moviendo esta noche - 

Menadel sonrió ya que era muy raro ver ese tinte en una noche tan tranquila.

\- Capas están haciendo algo -

Los ojos del otro ángel fueron revolviendo para arriba … haciendo que el peliverde sonrió.

\- Creo que es hora …. -

Miró y movió las manos como invitado para ir a un lugar.

\- Vamos? -

Los dos ángeles estiraron las alas y bajaron a los pasillos del hospital, mientras caminaban por un pasillo y abrieron una puerta que los dirigiría a las sala de maternidad, se acercaron a una habitación en donde estaba justo en labor de parto Menadel entro a la habitacion y extendió sus alas rosadas mientras apoyaba su mano en el vientre de esa joven madre .  
\- Tranquila, tranquila … acá estoy … hoy no pasará nada … tienes el mejor angel de la guarda y yo curaré cualquier dolor de tu mamá -

Al terminar de decir eso la labor de parto empezó.  
  


Pasaron horas cuando por fin Menadel salió de la habitación se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, el otro ángel se estiro y sonrío - Sí que tiene pulmones la niña -

Haciendo que el peliverde sonriera  
\- Bueno, tiene un buen ángel de la guarda -

Le decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del ángel con alas celeste.

\- Ahora te toca a ti Guardo -

Después de decir eso se fue hacia la salida y antes de que se fuera le dijo.  
\- Pasa uno de estos días a tomar un té, si te parece bien? -

Menadel movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y salió de ese sector y mientras caminaba ya afuera del hospital un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y enseguida vio una sombra muy extraña.

  
  


En algún lugar en la torre de Tokio el encapuchado esperaba sentado pacientemente en uno de los caños de la torre, mirando hacia todos lados cuando sintió de repente un viento algo cálido y se levantó, caminó hasta llegar a una de las plataformas en donde se encontraba una esfera de arena y luz cálida. De esa esfera salió una figura que sujetaba un espejo, el encapuchado lo miró y se acercó.  
\- Buenas noches … yo soy Locked Soul … usted debe ser -

La figura que llevaba el espejo salió del remolino y habló, soy la enviada del dios Hours … me llamó Gllabërojë y atravez de ésto hablará con él -

Le acercó el espejo que llevaba y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Está de acuerdo ?-

El encapuchado movió los hombros en señal de que no le molestaba.  
\- Entonces toque el espejo por favor -

Volvió hablar Gllabërojë, mientras esperaba que la persona en frente de ella tocara el espejo hasta que el encapuchado se acercó y tocó el espejo y una luz solar invadió todo el espacio.  
  


Cuando el encapuchado abrió los ojos, la figura de un ser con ropa egipcia pero sin mucha forma apareció delante de él.

\- Saludos … usted debe ser Locked soul … es correcto? -

La figura habló esperando que el encapuchado le diera una respuesta,  
y en seguida el encapuchado miró a la figura e hizo una reverencia con su brazos al costado, muy parecido a los que se hacían en las cortes reales.

\- Si, soy yo … usted es? -

Y viendo directamente a los ojos o lo que fueran los ojos de esa figura.

\- Soy Horus, dios del cielo de Egipto y quiero solicitar un trabajo … -

hizo una pausa

\- Si usted leyó el papelito sabe que es lo que pido -

El encapuchado afirmó con la cabeza, ya que sabía que tenía que atrapar a una esfinge que por tener ansias de poder robo y traicionó a su deidad, haciendo que muchos en el proceso perdieran la vida siendo en su mayoría sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del templo de Horus. Cuando por fin lo pudieron atrapar los soldados de dios, fue condenado a ser momificado vivo y enterrado en algún lugar del desierto solo, pero algo no salió bien y la esfinge escapó robando algo muy importante en el templo del dios.  
  


\- Usted, me está pidiendo que caze a este ser y consiga lo que le robo... es verdad? -

Mientras el encapuchado esperó que le confirmara lo que le había dicho, pero la figura que solo parece escuchar hablo.

\- Si, quiero que consiga eso … ya que este ser consiguiera más poder de lo que mis esfinges puedan enfrentar, me dicen que tiene un pedazo del fragmento de una imagen en él. Eso hizo que el encapuchado se estremeciera al sentir como su poder tenía ganas de salir, por lo que suspiro con la mano en su boca empezó a respirar muy alternadamente .  
\- Usted cree que tiene algo así? -

Y haciendo moviendo con su mano género una imagen con fuego, al ver la imagen la figura egipcia respondió.

\- No , lo puedo confirmar … pero dicen que tiene una imagen en su cuerpo -

El encapuchado sentía que la sangre le hervía ya quería encontrar y ver si era eso, así que volvió a hacer la reverencia pero esta vez mirando al piso mientras decía.

\- Estoy a su servicio … tomaré este encargo -   
La figura suspiró y habló.

\- Hablamos sobre su pago? -

El encapuchado levantó la cabeza y dijo.  
\- El pago por esto serán 4000 petal solar -

El encapuchado espero a que la figura dijera algo, pero esta solo movió la mano y una luz salió de él y una caja apareció.  
\- Ahí está la mitad de la plata … he escuchado que pides la mitad ahora y -

En ese momento fue interrumpido por el encapuchado.  
\- Y la otra cuando termine… si lo pido así … es más seguro para usted y para mi -

En eso la caja empezó a flotar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Locked y en cuanto tomó la caja otra vez la luz invadió el espacio.  
  


Pestañeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver bien nuevamente cuando noto que estaba en la torre de Tokio y enfrente de él estaba la esfinge sosteniendo el espejo.

\- Yo lo acompañare -

Le dijo la esfinge a lo que el encapuchado la miró raro, después levantó las manos como diciendo que no le importaba lo que hiciera y le comento.  
\- Te aviso que el hechizo de búsqueda tardará un rato, por lo que yo me iba a ir a buscar un par de cosas -

Sacó un contenedor de cristal negro y lo destapó, de repente un humo negro salió del contenedor y se empezó a mover de un lado a otro mientras se iba lejos de lugar.  
\- ¿Vienes? -

Le preguntó mientras abría un portal para ir a Sinus, a lo que la esfinge movió la cabeza en afirmación y se acercó al encapuchado y le preguntó.

\- Yo iré con usted o ?-   
En eso el encapuchado la interrumpió y estiró las manos mientras decía.

\- No, tu vienes conmigo así iremos más rápido -

La esfinge tomó la mano del encapuchado y entraron al portal.  
  


Ya en Sinus, los dos seres estaban en la sala de estar cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y de ella apareció el joven pálido que se limpiaba la boca y el ángel de alas rosas dijo.  
\- Locked … llegas … y con invitados? -

Exclamó con adivinación el más pálido de los dos y se acercó haciendo que la esfinge se asustara para luego colocarlo detrás del encapuchado.  
\- Arntasi !! … la asusta … -

Deteniendo al morocho que se quedó en medio, entre el encapuchado y el ángel.  
\- Perdon yo soy Arntasi … es un placer -

Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia como todo un artista, a lo que la esfinge lo miro un poco asustada y contestó.

\- Un gusto… yo soy Gllabërojë, devoradora del cielo -  
Los demás que se encontraban en la sala miraron raro al invitado de Locked, mientras este se rascaba la oreja, miró a Menadel que sonreía desde lejos y justo cuando iba a acercarse a él el peliverde se disculpó.   
\- Si me disculpan … me iré a dormir … estoy un poco cansado … -

Y con una sonrisa miró a la esfinge y le comento.

\- Si está todavía por la mañana será un placer hablar con usted -

Después miró al pálido morocho.

\- Arntasi … prepara una habitacion para nuestra invitada -

Y después de decir eso subió las escaleras caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puesta de una habitación la abrió y cuando entro en ella cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre ella y se dejó caer al suelo mientras que un aro de luz rosa lo rodeaba y lo sacaba de la transformación de ilusión que se había puesto a sí mismo para que su compañero de vivienda no notara lo malherido que estaba en y una de sus alas.  
\- Solo necesito descansar -

Se dijo a sí mismo y enseguida cerró sus ojos y ya en el suelo perdió la conciencia; mientras los primeros rayos de sol aparecían.

Continuara el recorrido 04 .... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola , les aviso que ahora para delante se subirá acá en 3 meses , hacinado que el 13 de febrero volveremos con el 4 , pero que le guste y cuídese :D


	4. Recorrido 04-El  objetivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pido disculpa por lo tarde que estamos subiendo capitulo

El ruido de algo metálico chocando se podía escuchar a lo lejos, ocultó entre las montañas se podía ver la escena de una pelea la cual estaba teniendo un desenlace amargo.

\- Maldición… esto iba ser fácil -

Le decía un monstruo a su compañero, mientras se refugiaban detrás de una roca.

\- Solo era destruir una villa … quien iba imaginar que habría un escuadrón de ángeles - 

No duraron mucho, ya que unas alas plateadas tan brillantes que dejó ciegos al verlo aparecer ante ellos y con un rápido movimiento los dos monstruos cayeron al suelo.   
\- !Señor! -

Le dijo un ángel de alas amarillas que venía con otros dos, uno de alas violetas y otro de alas color rosas.    
El Arcángel Miguel con sus alas plateadas giro mientras sacudía su espalda de doble filo para luego comentar.   
\- Hemos terminado aquí ... -

Y mientras guardaba la espada agregó.

\- Vamos al otro punto -

Miro al de alas amarillas que hacia una reverencia y emprendió el vuelo, el Arcangel de alas plateadas y cabello negro miro al ángel de cabello castaño y le dijo.   
\- Tú te encargas? - 

El ángel movió la cabeza en afirmación para después dirigirse hacia dónde se encontraban los cuerpos de esos dos monstruos, después levantó las manos al nivel de su pecho y dijo una plegaria lo que provocó que saliera una luz violácea de ellas y empezó a desintegrar los cuerpos de esos monstruos hasta convertirlos en polvo.   
  
  
  


**\- Mmmm -**

**Los gemidos de queja de Âme hacían que Gabriel se acercará y tomará el paño de su cabeza y lo cambiaría por otro más frío, haciendo que su amigo dejara de quejarse.  
\- Va a ser una noche larga ... ¿no? -**

**Lo decía mientras tomaba su hacha y se sentaba en el piso junto al lado de la cama ... miro el fuego ...y suspiro, mientras se quejaba se levantó y tiró otro pedazo de leña, cuando escucho la voz de âme.  
\- Fuego ... bailante ... mantener bailando, toda la noche ... -   
al escuchar eso, miró a su amigo y vio que este estaba semi levantado de la cama y muy adolorido.  
\- Âme ...deberías estar -**

**fue interrumpido por las voz de Âme.  
-Tengo hambre, ¿hay algo de comer? creo que así es como me recuperaré más rápido -   
Al escuchar eso, el castaño se dirigió hacía dónde estaba el cuenco que Antonella había dejado un poco de sopa para cuando âme se levantará, agarró un cucharón y tomando un cuenco más chico le sirvió un poco de la sopa que aún está tibia.  
\- No se si esta caliente -**

**Le decía mientras se acercaba a su mal herido amigo que intentaba sentarse, dejó el cuenco a un lado para intentar ayudarlo a sentarse pero solo recibió un movimiento para dejarlo en paz.  
\- !Vamos ... Âme ... no sea terco -   
âme lo miro con los ojos cansados y doloridos por lo que se dejó ayudar, mientras decía.  
\- Odio esto ... detesto todo esto ... quiero ser normal -**

**Los ojos de su amigo se volvieron tristes, ya que odiaba que âme dijera eso ya que para sus ojos Âme ... era normal. Ya sentado le dio el cuenco y se sentó otra vez en el piso cuando respondió a lo que su amigo había dicho.  
\- Eres normal ... solo que vivimos en un tiempo y en un pueblo cerrado -**

**Âme solo lo miro y comenzó a comer la sopa, después de probar el primer bocado âme pregunto.  
\- Lo hizo Anto ... ¿¿no?? -   
el castaño sonrió e hizo que su amigo también sonriera.  
\- Anto lo hace con amor ... pero cada día cocina peor - **

**Âme le respondió, generando carcajadas al castaño que le replicó.  
\- No...si sigue así no se va a casar jamás -   
y un mar de carcajadas envolvió el lugar. Pasaron horas desde ese momento de risas, entre charlas y más charlas , âme le contó que era lo que tenía que hacer para el monarca, el castaño sonreía mientras escuchaba a âme y cuando el relato terminó su amigo le contestó.  
-Nunca le digas a Anto esto ... cuando sepa lo que vas hacer ... no va querer dejarte ir solo -  
Âme lo miró seriamente porque sabía que él tenía razón si Antonella se enteraba de esto ella le suplicaría ir con él y eso podía ser peor ya que necesitaba hacer este trabajo solo.  
\- Lo sé Gaby, lo se ... dentro de 3 dias me voy como tú -**

**Y haciendo una pausa miró a su amigo el cual lo miraba muy atento.**

**\- Te agradezco todo, como me has ayudado en todo pero aun así iré ya que quiero hacer el trabajo, quiero que este -**

**Levantó la mano y una luz de color verde aparecio.**

**\- Hacer algo bueno ... por algo soy asi -  
Gabriel miró el suelo, desde que era chico Âme a sidos tachado de raro, monstruo, demonio, diabólico y de muchas cosas más... hasta culpado por todo lo que haya salido mal en ese horrible y tradicionalista pueblo.**

**Estaba tan fastidiado Gabriel de todo eso que quería irse y nunca más volver a ese lugar, pero todo cambiaría ya que los dos se irían y dejarán atrás a esa recordada aldea y se transformaría en algo.  
\- Dime Gaby ... como conseguiste lo de escudero??-  
Gabriel lo miró y apoyó el hacha en el piso.**

**\- Recuerdas la noche que vino la escolta del rey a cazar al bandido de las joyas? -  
Âme movió la cabeza afirmando.  
\- Bueno ... pidieron ayuda y junto con el padre de Anto y algunos hombres más fuimos a ayudar, ahí conocí a un caballero brillante de nombre Edward que vio mis habilidades con el hacha y me dijo que si salíamos vivos tendría un buen futuro como espadachín del Rey -**

**Después tomó el hacha y la miró.**

**\- Jamás pensé que usar esto me iba a ayudar en algo en mi vida**

**El pelirrojo tocó el hombro de su amigo y le respondió.**

**-Eres impresionante con eso -  
El pelo-castaño sonrió, sabía que Âme lo admiraba mucho ya que desde que era chico Âme jamás pudo manejar el hacha como se debía.**   


Los ángeles que habían acompañado al Arcángel de alas plateadas se retiraron del lugar mientras que los de misiones importantes junto con algunos curativos se encargaban de los heridos .   
\- !Paladín ! -

Alguien llamaba a uno de los ángeles de alas violetas, el cual se sacudía un poco el polvo que había en su ropa cuando volteo para ver quién le llamaba y vio que era una ángel de cabello marrón claro y alas rosas.

\- Flower! -

Saludo con emoción el de alas violetas al ver al ángel de alas rosadas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? -   
Flower llegó junto a su amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? -

Y al levantar su mano una luz rosada salió de ella y cubrió a su amigo con ella, unos minutos después el ángel la miró raro y sonrió.   
\- No tienes heridas, que suerte -

Flower sonrió aliviada al ver que su amigo no tenía ninguna herida y al mirar la barbilla de su amigo y este sonrió.   
\- Sabes que esa no la vas a poder curarla -    
Ella hizo una mueca ya que odiaba esa herida en su amigo.   
\- Lo se -    
Ese comentario le hizo gracia al de tinte violeta lo que provocó que Flower se enojara más, a lo que su amigo respondió.   
\- Tranquila ... me sorprende que tú estés acá ... -

Flower miró raro a su amigo el cual siguió hablando.

\- Dado que no te vi en la lista que el señor Gabriel , nos dio -    
A lo que Flower miró a su amigo y le dijo.

\- El señor Uriel me permitió venir a ver como estaban por aquí después de que dieron la alerta de que la pelea había terminado -    
El de alas violetas tocó el hombro de Flower y contestó.   
\- Que el ángel mano derecha del señor Uriel esté con nosotros, es algo muy bueno ... -

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

\- Pero ten cuidado, no dejes tu trabajo por mi -    
La angel sonrio ya que sabía que su amigo no iba a dejar que le pasara nada .

\- ¿Vamos al altar? -

Le preguntó mientras empezaba a volar hacia ese lugar.   
\- Si en un momento voy ... antes quiero hacer algo -

Y voló hacia la otra dirección.   
\- OK, ok ... pero no te olvides que tenemos que ir a tomar algo!! -   
Y mientras le gritaba, el otro ángel movía la mano aceptando la invitación.   
El ángel de cabello castaño voló por un rato y llegó a un lugar a las afueras de Inglaterra en donde bajo en un valle y camino por un rato hasta llegar a un claro, el cual era un cementerio en donde vio cuando la gente llegaba a visitar a sus familiares, mientras caminaba por las multitudes llegó hasta unas tumbas muy viejas las cuales ya nadie veía o visitaba, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien y vio para su derecha.   
\- ¡Hola!... Lucero! -

y al decir eso vio como un ángel con tinte gris en su alas lo saludaba.   
\- ¡Hola Paladin! ... que haces por aca? -

Le preguntaba mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza.   
\- Pues vine para hablar contigo ... que haces? -   
El ángel de alas gris se acercó y miró al horizonte.   
\- Pues nada ... estoy aquí cuidando de las tumbas ... -

Y mirando a su amigo le preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú? -   
El cabello castaño sonrió y mientras lo miraba le respondió.

\- Nada solo vengo a ver el horizonte, sabes que me gusta mucho esta vista -

Y mientras sonreía y se apoyaba en una tumba, el otro ángel lo miraba extrañado y mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensaba que había mejores vista que ese lugar ya que para él ese claro que se había transformado en su trabajo y en el cementerio de la ciudad le parecía aburrido. Pero le daba crédito a lo que su amigo decía de la puesta de sol, ya que parecía como si el sol acariciara el suelo y de repente una rafaja de viento llamó al ángel de alas grices y enseguida se colocó la capucha nuevamente.   
\- Tengo que hacer algo ... ¿Me esperas? -    
El peli castaño le afirmó que lo esperaría y vio como aquel ángel se fue del lugar, y mientras miraba como todos se iban y la noche caía en el cementerio, bajo de la roca en la que estaba y sacó un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, miró las tumbas viejas que había en el lugar, y empezó a quitar el musgo que cubrían algunas de las lápidas.

\- Perdón por no venir antes -

Decía mientras colocaba las flores en esas lápidas después juntó sus manos y rezo para que esas almas descansen en paz.   
  


Mientras en otro lugar Locked miraba el cielo cuando de repente el hechizo de localización apareció frente de él y tomando las hojas que el hechizo traía con sigo, después bajó a la sala en donde se encontraban la esfinge y Sombre tomando otra copa de vino y dado que Arntasi se había ido por las calles, la figura del encapuchado llegó hacia el living en donde tomó sus cosas les dijo.   
\- Prepárense ya tengo al maldito ladrón-

Y mientras hacía un movimiento de su mano pronunció unas palabras las cuales abrieron un portal.

\- Abre camino entre el espacio y tiempo llévame donde se encuentra este sujeto -

Un portal de color negro brillante se abrió en donde mostraba un lugar de la ciudad de noche, los dos que estaba en la sala se dirigieron hacia el portal mientras siguian al encapuchado el cual ya había entrado minutos antes que ellos. 

Minutos después los 3 estaban en algún lugar de esa enorme ciudad.

-Bien Locked, hacia dónde debemos ir? -   
Mientras miraban hacia todos lados y se acomodaba , la esfinge chocó sin querer con el encapuchado.   
\- Perdón -   
Locked sonrió y le dijo.   
\- No hay drama.-

Mientras Locked la miro por un rato más y le preguntó.

\- Sabes hablar Ingles? -

La esfinge solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y contestó.   
\- Poco -

Y de repente antes de que ella siguiera hablando una la voz muy perturbada se escuchó.   
\- Sabe nada o nulo -   
Los 3 miraron en dirección de esa voz, la cual venía de uno de los edificios en donde un ser con garras enormes y peludas los observaba.   
\- ¡¡¡Sombre !!! ... cuida de nuestra invitada -

Dijo Locked mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, provocando en el sujeto que los observaba una risa.   
\- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA -

Mientras colocaba una de sus garras en lo que debería ser su rostro les dijo.

\- Tú vas a protegerla a ella como es eso posible si nosotros somo iguales -

Y mientras se quitaba la manta o túnica de su rostro mostrando les mostró que era una esfinge o lo que alguna vez lo fue.

\- Tengo el poder para ganarles a los 3 y aun así protegerás a tu mejor arma -   
Locked lo miró raro y movió las manos indicando que no le importaba.   
\- Crees que me ganas -

Le preguntó la esfinge monstruosa, mientras los 3 se miraban Sombre levantó la mano y dijo.

\- Ami no me miren ... yo voy para allá -

En donde señalaba uno de los bordes de las cornisas.

\- Así que no me metan en esta pelea -   
Y tocando el brazo de la esfinge que estaba con ellos lo miro y cuando iba a decir eso el morocho le dijo.

\- No te preocupes vamos -

Y cuando la esfinge joven empezó a caminar una barrera de arena la interrumpió bloqueando su camino.   
\- No, no, todos vinieron así que todos pelearán ...-

La esfinge más vieja había tirado un contenedor de donde salió un monstruo de arena, haciendo que Locked se le quedara mirando a la esfinge más vieja y cuando Locked estaba apunto de hablar el enemigo arrojó una bola de fuego en dirección de Sombre el cual saltó esquivando la bola de fuego y fue cuando noto que esa bola no se iba.   
-Tranquilos ... todos pelearan ... -

Mientras miraba al encapuchado que no le estaba dando importancia.   
\- Tu, me oyes!!-

Y sin tener contacto visual del encapuchado. Locked miró a su acompañante que peleaban con esos monstruos a lo que les pregunto.   
\- ¿¿Van a estar bien ?? -   
Los dos acompañantes solo movieron la cabeza afirmando, cuando Locked noto eso sonrió y enseguida se puso enfrente de su enemigo mientras decía.   
\- Bueno, creo que ahora seremos solo tu y yo -

Y extendiendo sus brazos empezó a hablar en latín .   
\- OHHH mira, mira, hablamos en una lengua muerta ... como la mía -

Le dijo la esfinge pero Locked no mostró mucha atención a su enemigo haciendo que la esfinge se enfureciera y saltara hacia adonde estaba el encapuchado.   
\- Bien -

Por lo que estiro las garras de su mano y atacó, haciendo que el encapuchado saltara hacia atrás mientras que en sus manos generó una esfera de luz y la lanzó.

\- Ahhh astuto ... me quieres cegar - 

Cubriendo para que la luz no lo afecte sintió como una cosa metálica y pesada golpeaba.

Cuando la luz dejo de estar noto que el encapuchado tenía una espada en su manos y este río .   
-No tiene nada ... eso no te va ayudar en nada.-    
el encapuchado , tomó de nuevo la espada llevando a donde estaba el .   
eso generó que el esfinge se enojara y se volviera a su enemigo , mientras que las garras y la espada chocaban ,el encapuchado empiezo a decir "tu sangre negra te llamos a mi llamado ", y de una de las manos , una mancha oscura y cubrió la espada.   
-Interesante... sabes que estoy manchado -   
el encapuchado miro y sonrio - No es difícil descubrir que tu estes manchado-    
la esfinge tomó una de sus garras y con un movimiento extendió con fuerza sus garras. Y al instante hirieron al encapuchado que retrocedió.   
-La verdad no pensé que iba a suceder -    
El encapuchado no noto nada hasta que un dolor inmenso lo invadió .   
la esfinge rio sabia que su garras iba hacer efecto , pero eso no detuvo al encapuchado que tomó su espada y empezó a lanzarla y a chocar con las garras del esfinge, una y otra vez , cada uno se lastimaba ocasionalmente mientras que el encapuchado sangraba, la esfinge le salía una especie de sangre espesa .   
la esfinge se incorporo y miro al mal herido de su oponente , empezó a mover las garras de una forma rara que parecía que su estremidades se soltara y de ella una esfera brillante como el sol apareció entre ellas.   
Lanzó esa esferas a su enemigo que casi no lo pudo esquivar , quemando una de su piernas .-AHHHH!!!! - Grito con dolor agudo , al sentir como su pierna estaba quemada por esa esfera de luz.   
-Locked!- grito sombre mientras escapaba de la bola de fuego .   
-Ahhh - gemía de dolor mientras intentaba parece - estoy bien ... tu ten cuidado ... debe ser algo que le robo al dios ... - otro grito de dolor se escucho y cayó en el suelo - Ahhh-    
mientras eso pasaba la joven esfinge estaba siendo atrapada por el monstruo de arena y la esfera chocó contra la espada de Sombre .   
la esfinge más vieja empezo a reir y a caminar donde estaba, el encapuchado que estaba en el suelo.   
-Eres muy observador ... tiene razon , son uno de las cosa de robe.- levanto y estiro las garras y se las clavó a encapuchado. generando dolor a encapuchado , dado que le estaba clavando en otra herida.   
-Para tu informacion , ya que vas a morir pronto - removió sus garras en interior de encapuchado .   
-AHHHHHH!!- El grito de dolor volvió a escuchar .   
-Como dijiste , son cosa que robar a esos patéticos DIoses , tras años que les servi ... cómo pagaron , de la misma forma que saben , oprimiendo a mi y mi especies..- miro donde el monstruo de arena estaba cubriendo a la esfinge menor - como ella , solo tiene una vida de obediencia que solo es sacrificable para ese dios . - volvió a mover las garras que esta vez las saco de cuerpo moribundo de encapuchado- y al ver que soy basura me canse de eso y le robe al Grandioso dios Horus ... que cree que es mejor por ser el gran dios del sol ... es igual o peor que su padre, Así que pedí prestado un poco de poder a Apis sin saber que iba hacer , me la ofrecio y rompi todas las reglas.- Movio las garras y veia como la sangre de ellas se caían para la "Su palma".... sabes lo que pasa cuando rompes las reglas y desatar la ira de Seth ?- hizo una pausa - No? ... bueno te lo diré ... te maldice ... es una deidad muy rencorosa. Así que maldito y todo robe esto - Levantó un collar con un escarabajo con joya muy linda .    
-Esto me iba a dar mucho poder ... sabes por que ? ... es lo único que le dio esa Diosa patética de las energías a Horus ... pero no puedo hacer nadas si no llego a ese maldito lugar .-    
se lo colocó en su cuello .   
-Quiero algo de poder , quiero que me dejen de pisar ... tu no lo entiendes porque trabajas para ellos - movió el brazo para dar el golpe final y vio como su brazo fue cortado en dos.   
-AHHHHHHHH.... CÓMO ES POSIBLE !!!!??? .... TU COMO ??-    
El encapuchado solo levanto a de donde estaba y sonrió - Pues tu historia me suena familiar - se estiró , acomodando algunos de sus hueso , movió de nuevo , una de sus manos hacia él y la espada que había en el suelo atravesó a la esfinge, en el medio de su pecho.   
-Como?... tu debieras morir... como ??- repetía una o otra vez la esfinge.|   
-Fácil ... esto no me lastima ... más creo que solo es diversión para él - movió la túnica mostrando donde estaba la quemadura de su pierna y a notar que no había nada ,los ojos de esfinge se abrieron sorprendido por ver que nada había pasado .   
-Como que no tiene nada , eh usado el poder de ash de sol ... cómo es posible- tomo el collar - le uso la energía de collar-    
  


El encapuchado que estaba haciendo unos movimientos con su manos y empezó hablar en latín generando unas letras en el aire con una luz brillante.   
-Mira , no eres el primero y no vas hacer el último que se soprende con esto - mostrando como si fuera un espectáculo su cuerpo tomó con la mano libre la túnica o manta sucia que cubriana al esfinge y cuando saco , noto que su cuerpo estaba contaminado por una masa pegajosa negra que salía y desfiguraba a la esfinge , le dio un poco de asco y movió ese círculo de magia y dijo "Reveal Yourself" y una inmensa masa de color verde lo cubrió .... por uno segundo y desapareció .   
Eso molestó al encapuchado y refunfuñó. -Tu no lo tiene ... solo quieres poder- movió los labios en gesto molesto , chocó las manos como si quería sacar algo sucio de sus manos y las acercó a un punto donde daba un centímetro de ellas.   
-Que perdida de tiempo .... - suspiro - Pero ... no para el ... tendre mi paga y el sus cosas .... "devoradores de almas tu toma esa alma corrupta y destruye a quien este dentro de él "-    
El moribundo parecía asustado , hacía años que no escuchaba esas palabras .    
-"deja el polvo al polvo ... y no dejes nada de tu presa"- 

el moribundo intentaba levantarse , sabía que lo que el encapuchado iba hacer y quería escapar.   
-No hay escapatoria- una voz llamó la atención del moribundo que miro y en la cornisa del edificio estaba Sombre furmando una cigarillo .   
-Como ... tu ?? la esfera ??- Sin saber que hacer y cómo se escapao se había olvidado de el encapuchado.   
\- Fácil ... eso no me va matar - y sonrió sacará tocan mente mientra daba otra pitada al cigarrillo , mientras una sombra cubrió por completo al moribundo y este empezó a gritar , mientras que su cuerpo se consumía , de a poco .   
El encapuchado se acercó tomó el collar y le dijo algo en el oído.   
-Te digo un secreto ... tu jamas ibas a ganar ... soy una marioneta- Sonrio sarcasticamente y susurro algo más pero muy despacio que solo el moribundo escuchó y fue a sentarse , el mismo lugar donde sombre estaba fumando así miraba ese espectáculo .   
Los gritos de dolor se escuchaba, como arcadas o gruñidos de terror .   
-Que feo ruido - dijo sombre , dejando el cigarrillo un momento.   
-Jajajajaja, por que lo dices ? - miro raro El encapuchado a sombre que volvía a fumar . -dicen que los que son condenados o corruptos hacen es mismo grito cuando son condenados en el infierno-    
Sombre miro y sonrio - que suerte que la niña no este despierta-    
Locked miro a donde estaba la joven esfinge acostada en un lado de la terraza .   
-Me sorprendí que ella pudiera acabar con ese monstruos?!-   
la risa de sombre se escuchó apagó el cigarrillo , palmo el hombre de Lockheed y dijo .   
-No es dificil , era un monstruo ... cuando supe cómo acabar con uno me lo imagine para el otro ... además - se levantó mostrando su lindo cuerpo como si fuera una estrella de cine .- Que piensa que soy ... un Demonio menor ... si el sabe que me acabo un monstruo como ese ... sería torturado eternamente por los siglos amén -   
Eso generó risa a Locked que sentía el sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañero y escucho otro chillido de dolor que llamó la atención de los dos .   
-Como cuesta que se muera - dijo Sombre y miró a encapuchado - Además ... fue una pérdida de tiempo -    
-Mmmm ... no creo que - locked miro el collar que tenía en las manos - Aunque no tengamos alguna pista de eso - Toco sus cuello - sabemos que , el solo no pudo hacer esto ... - miro con odio - esa palabras que me dijo .... de que oprimían a él y a su especie ... eran palabras que ese dijo cuando , lo hizo - Y apretó fuerte el collar .   


**Continuará ....**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO

**Author's Note:**

> hola gracias por leerme , aca le subo esta historia que va a estar entrelazada con otras dos más por ahora espero que les gusten y gracias por leer


End file.
